fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Welcome This is my Talk Page, welcome! Please note, as of 6/9/12 (or 9/6/12 for Americans), I will be absent. Please do not post any messages on my talk page. I don't want to deal with a ton of stuff the moment I get back. Let me make myself clear: You cannot use my magic. Don't ask me to do anything for you until I get back. 'Kay? Kay. Good day. Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 06:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Sorry, I don't know how can I do things here, it won't happen again :( So, I ask for your permission: Can I make a Steam Dragon Slayer article, please? Skalliver (talk) 12:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Then can I make a Pulse Magic? It's a caster type close combat magic, that allows the user to pulse his magic energy into his enemys or into the terrain around him Skalliver (talk) 12:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Can I make a Pulse Magic article? Skalliver (talk) 13:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Memory Make So I have been playing with the idea for a while, not as long as we've known of this magic, but I am here to request permission to make a character that uses Memory Make I'm asking you because I remembered something about how Memory Make could be abused by some users, but I don't remember if it was banned or not (if it has been fully banned I'm sure I can find a way to re-work the ideas I've been playing with) Memory Make won't be their only magic, so they won't excell at it or be able to pull off crap like Rufus (ie memory of me standing there) but proficient enough for it to be worth them even using it Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) thanks for your faith Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:kirin I'd like to make a fire Kirin cleanser. And if it okay I'd like to make the flames white. I hope this is okay with you?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much Perchan ;-)--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Just be sure a human teaches kirin cleanser magic correct?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 13:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Mimicry Magic Hey Per-chan, hope it's okay for me to call you that, I was hoping if I could create a lost Mimicry Magic, which can basically absorb the matter of anything the user touches and turns their entire body into the substance of the object and manipulate their entire body with it. So basically fire, water, rock, steel, anything can be absorbed into the user and manipulated. Of course it'll be limited to one matter at a time, and they cannot absorb anything magic related like a Dragon Slayer's attack. So what do you say? Phantombeast (talk) 01:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Perchan, can I create a new Dragon Slayer Magic with the element star?RunningturtleX (talk) 09:21, February 12, 2013 (UTC)RunningturtleX Maker Magic Hey, i made a new maker magic called Vulcan-Make and zico told me to check with you. If i need permission or ive broken any rules i apoligize.Yahoo774 (talk) 02:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Bone Dragon Slayer Magic Hey Perchan, sorry for the article before. Is it ok to make a Bone Dragon Slayer? thanks. RunningturtleX (talk) 03:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC)RunningturtleX Ok, got it, thanks.RunningturtleX (talk) 05:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC)RunningturtleX Magma Make Hey Per-chan I'm kinda new to this wikia and I wanted to know if I could make a magma make magic. (Blackstar21 21:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC)) Questions Hello i had some questions about some of the rules for this wiki. first is that i heard that i need permishin to make a dragon slayer magic, is it the same with dragon charicters? second is that i was wondering if there is a limit to the number of magic types i can make. Lastly, someone recomended puting property templates on my article, i was wondering how i do this. thanks for the time Flame Lizard (talk) 01:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC)